Beautiful Devil
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: [FaytxAlbel] Kinda...I guess...If you try and squint really really hard.rnFayt goes on a rant about his friendship with Albel, and how it came to be. Rating is just to be safe. A couple spoilers, but not too bad. [ONE SHOT]


Title: Beautiful Devil

By: Ari -That's me! o.O

Disclaimer: Will you please sell me a couple? There are so many characters! Do you really need them all? You do? Damn…

Plot: Fayt rants (a lot) about his friendship/understanding with Albel.

Warnings: **Hints** at **possible** AlbelxFayt, but you can take it also as friendship/understanding….though, AlbelxFayt is so much cuter! fangirl sqeaul and I tried to write it how any normal person would mull over thoughts, so it may seem jumbled, and he does jump around quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

My mind has been fighting me for so long. I've gone over it again and again in my head, that it just isn't right. I really shouldn't care, that isn't my goal. I need to hurry and save my father, and Sophia. I don't know why Cliff's leader wants me, and I really don't care much for Nel's war. We crash landed here on accident, and met these people on accident. The memories and experience we gained was also an accident. So, I ask myself, was meeting you an accident too?

When I first met you, I won't lie, you scared me. I don't know why, you really weren't all that intimidating; a skinny man in a purple skirt with long hair. That I guess would scare most normal people, but your weird dress habits weren't what made me quake, it was your eyes. They seemed so...lifeless, cold and unemotional; the color of fresh spilt blood. I think I love your eyes the most, so frigid yet such a warm color. Oxymoron, I know, but it's the truth. They're the warm color of lifeblood, not the dark red-black of death. Nel told me, that the legend said your eyes turned that color when you began your killing as The Wicked One, but dead blood is so dark, so I just cant seem to believe her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not sure if you're aware, but the Kirlsa Training Facility was not the first time I had seen you. Don't get me wrong, I don't think you even noticed me, but I noticed you. It was the morning the inquisitor ripped me from my cell and dragged me down to the torture chamber. I simply caught of glimpse of you in a hallway, and then I was drug into that cold, tiny room and…well, I'm sure you can guess what that cretin did to me. Honestly, torture gets you nowhere. To think that the King of Airyglyph would allow something like that... but whatever, I'm getting off track now. You had just turned the corner up the stairs to the higher floor; a flash of purple, black, and gold was all I was rewarded.

So I recognized you instantly at the Training Facility and at the mine, and you scared me even more then. Nel had told me stories about you, how could I not be scared? Albel The Wicked, Captain of the Black Brigade, known throughout this land as a manslayer with no morals. What you did to Tynave and Farleen proves it; you seemed to be having so much fun, hurting those girls. You knew they couldn't best you in combat, but still you attacked them mercilessly. I should hate you, and at that time I did.

But then I defeated you. You sat on the ground, looking so confused and lost. The world as you knew it was forever destroyed, because you were beaten by a maggot, a child, you seemed so sad. I couldn't hate you after that; all I could do was simply pity you. The look of shock on your face as I threw your words back at you was priceless. I'm pretty sure you had never been so humiliated before, and I know you'll never forget that battle. I no longer feared you nor hated you, but that didn't stop me from thinking about you.

We left with our copper, stolen copper, and I didn't see you for quiet awhile. But every mention of you and every rumor concerning you I picked up on easily. It was like my ears were programmed to hear your name, any of the three. Three names, must be rough... Albel Nox, Albel The Wicked, and The Wicked One, you're so famous it's cute. Gah! You keep making me regress.

I found myself asking Nel about you, telling her I was curious, which I was. She simply scowled, calling you a demon and a Devil and I found myself getting irritated. She didn't know you, how could she judge you like that? I refused to acknowledge the fact that I didn't know you either, so I really wasn't one to talk. The glimpse of you in the dungeon and our single fight really didn't make us buddies or experts on each other. Nel became suspicious after awhile, and I had to halt my questions, limiting them to towns people I would probably never speak to again, and they could never really give me much info.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next time I saw you, was when our little group was picking you up as Airyglyph's chose representative. You were in the dungeon, and I couldn't believe what I saw. How could a King chain up one of his own Captains? At that moment, I felt an immense amount of pleasure, knowing that I had slaughtered Vox for you, even though I'm sure you would have enjoyed killing him yourself more. Treason? What a lame excuse! You would think that Vox would have had more brains or creativity.

You hung there, looking so very weak, and your eyes bore into me the entire time. Like you hated me for seeing you this way. Nel and Cliff really weren't happy that you had to join us, but they held they're tongues and dealt with it, and I was glad they did. I really don't know if I could have defended you without out looking like a masochist.

At that present moment, you looked like you didn't have to ability to hurt a puppy, your red eyes strangely dull, and I began to notice how cold it was down in the dungeon. We could see our breath in the air, and you were dressed in your weird, cross-dressing, stomach top and skirt. Love the hint of thigh man... very trendy. Your king could of at least gotten you warmer clothes, but then again, you had committed treason so he probably didn't care if you froze to death.

When the old man unlocked you, you simply stood up, acting like you hadn't been hanging there for weeks. But for some reason, I noticed how you absently rubbed your wrists every now and then, and how unsteady you really were on your feet. You swayed from side to side a lot, you hadn't ever done that before, but you covered it up wonderfully. I don't think anyone else noticed, maybe I'm really observant, or maybe I'm just weird.

After you were let down, you refused to look at me again; you kept your eyes ahead or on something else. Were you embarrassed? Would it have helped if I had told you I was sorry for getting you locked down there? I really don't think it would have...

You kept up with the group, expertly hiding how exhausted you actually were, and I don't blame you. I remember when I caught a fever, how Nel and Cliff nagged at me, even though it was for selfish reasons. Cliff needed to deliver me to his leader, and Nel wanted to use me to fight her war, so I wasn't too thrilled with the fake worry from them. And it would have been worse for you; they hated and despised you outright, not even trying to hide it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Our trip to tame Crosell was delayed for sometime. We had to travel all the way back to Aquaria to deliver a letter from the king, to Elena Frahn. It wasn't a real big deal, but I some times wonder why I'm such a nice person all the time. This world was in danger of being completely destroyed, yet instead of doing what I'm supposed to be doing, I'm playing matchmaker! I wonder what you think of me now, Albel.

I can't figure out what goes through your mind sometimes! You are crazy! Absolutely crazy! Strong, beautiful, and deadly, yet still crazy. Do people on this planet normally wake someone up by stabbing their pillows with a sword, missing the person's face by mere centimeters? I certainly hope not! Not only did you scare the hell out of me, wake me up, but then you also dragged me outside. I wondered then if you ever needed sleep...

1 It was cold out, which wasn't surprising; it was extremely early in the morning. You lead me to a street lamp, and as soon as we stopped I immediately demand to know why you dragged me out there. The question I got wasn't what I was expecting.

"So, do you hate me?"

Hate you? Why in the world would you ask that? If I hated you, would I allow you to come with us? Would I be civil to you? Would I share a room with you? If anything I admired you. Strong, fearless, and deadly, everything I wasn't. I couldn't even save my own parents and friend. But you stood there and waited for my answer. It seemed you had been completely serious when you asked me. I folded my arms and leaned to one side. If you were going to be serious, then I would be too.

"Not really."

You looked so shocked. I believe you completely expected me to hate you. I really can't figure out why you would expect that though...

"You should." You told me. "I've killed so many. I could easily kill you and your friends."

I simply shook my head and sighed.

"Remember, I already defeated you. Besides, the way you live your life is none of my business. I'm sure you are the way you are for a reason, so why should I try and change that?" I paused to consider what I would say next. "Besides, I get the feeling that you wont kill without a reason, now or ever again." I watched you frown in the dim light, but your eyes seemed to smile. A little. And I was glad knowing that I had said the right thing.

"Humph. Whatever fool. Think what you want." I nodded and followed you back to the inn

XXXXXXXXXXX

Into Crosell's lair we went. It was a real treat, seeing a dragon that big. On my world, dragons don't exist, and I was very surprised. But you really didn't seem to care; I suppose you saw the Dragon Brigade's dragon's all the time, so this one must have looked similar. But you did stare at him. I don't think I've ever seen someone stare that much. Even during the battle, you wouldn't take your eyes off the dragon, I think you hated him, and I found myself wondering if you hated me too. My wandering mind caused me to be seriously injured, and I think that were the only time you looked away.

For that spam of a couple minutes, you stared at me, and there was worry in your eyes. I heard you call out 'Healing' and I felt my strength return. I only had time to yell back a quick 'Thanks!' and then you returned to staring at the dragon. Together, we hacked away at him until he fell, admitting defeat. Crosell called us 'Little but Strong' and it really began to sink in how much I had changed during my time here.

We rode on the back of Crosell to return to Aquaria, and what a thrill that was. I sat next to you, and watched you out of the corner of my eye as you knelt foreword; the grin on your face was almost a smile and your eyes shone with excitement. I guess the Dragon Brigade didn't share. The Wicked One with a smile and hair flying back from his face, it was the most surreal thing I'd ever seen. But the most surprising thing was you turned to look at me for a moment, and that half smile turned to a full one, and I smiled too, and then we laughed. I know that everyone was completely confused, I don't laugh much, and I'm sure they thought you didn't even know how to laugh. So together, we laughed and enjoyed our trip. And I began to realize, you hated me just as much as I hated you.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was won, the Vendeeni were driven off from your planet, at least for a while. I should be happy, that we had saved this world, but I wasn't, because we had to leave now; Cliff, Maria, and I. I should have been ecstatic to get off this backwater, underdeveloped planet, but I wasn't. I had made so many friends here, so many memories with Nel and Roger, Clair, Her Majesty, Dios, Ameena, and of course you too, Albel.

You didn't even come to say goodbye when the Diplo picked us up. Nel and Roger were there, along with that crazy old man, Adray, but not you. Did you care for us so little? I wanted to say goodbye to you, but you didn't come, so we left.

Of course, as soon as we were out of orbit, those stupid Vendeeni told us to go back down. At that moment, I had wondered why they wanted me, in exchange for my father and Sophia, but adrenaline from seeing them alive and okay blinded me.

We should've known, that they wouldn't play fair. In video games, the bad guys never play fair, so I should've known. But we were going to Elicoor II again, to save my father and Sophia, and a small part of my brain thought that maybe; I would get to see you again before we left for good.

And you know what happened then. I guess my wish came true in a twisted and evil way, because I did get to see you. I got to stand there and watch you be shot, fall to the ground, and not get up. My brain froze, you're Albel The Wicked, you had to get up! Surprisingly, it was Cliff who reached you first, and brought you back to consciousness for a while. Albel, do you know that you save our lives?

XXXXXXXXXXX

When you awoke, and announced that you wanted to come with us I was ecstatic, but it was plain to see that Maria and Cliff weren't. For once Cliff seemed to not like breaking the UP3 that I had tried so hard to uphold in the beginning. But I seemed to be the leader of our little group, so the choice rested with me once again; did anyone think that I would actually leave you behind?

And now, you journey with us; with me. It's hard sometimes, because of what I am, what Maria and Sophia are, but we work through it. Though I promise I will never leave you behind and die, remember, only you can kill me. Oh, and just to say, it seems our friendship has begun to stand out to the others. Just the other day actually, Cliff came up to me, and asked me the strangest question.

"_Fayt, do you actually that monster?" Cliff was being completely serious, and I found it hard to understand him. Monster? He couldn't possibly mean you! "He's cruel, and kills without mercy." He continued, and I realized that he _was_ talking about you _

"Yes, we're friends, even if he wont admit it. We understand each other. Besides, only he can kill me, its in our contract." Cliff raised a skeptical eyebrow; he didn't seem to be buying my story.

"_Contract? Friends? Understanding? It seems more than that." I blinked a few times._

"_I don't understand." _

"_You're always near each other, you're always talking together. In battle, he supports you; I don't think he's ever taken time to heal one of us, just you. You always stick up for him, allowing him to do what he wishes. Truthfully, you're the only one that can stand him." _

"_Yes, I guess your right." I agreed, it really wasn't a big deal though; I didn't understand why he was bringing it up. Albel doesn't like people, wasn't that okay with him? You don't see me telling him to changer his devotion to Mirage, do you?_

"_What I really wanted to ask," he added. "Was how can you stand to be around him? He a demon! The Devil!" I considered what Cliff said, but it was hard. He was speaking from such a bias point of view it seemed. I hesitated, but then responded._

"You're right, Cliff. He is a devil." The blond man seemed happy that I agreed with him so easily. "But," I added. "Remember, until an hour before the Devil fell, God thought him beautiful."2.

XXXXXXXXXXX

1. I don't remember exactly how the conversation went. You'll just have to bear with me…

2. The line was taken from The Crucible.

Oh, that was fun! My first Fanfiction, all done! And what a rant! I noticed how much Fayt likes to think about everything. It seemed like he'd go over the same thing again and again, and I hope this helps to bring it out!

What a weird plot bunny that was…I think I need to get some new muses…they're becoming odd…anyways! R&R -Hehe…I've always wanted to type that! I would've posted this sooner but…

Yaoi Muse: She's too lazy.

Smut Muse: And scared people wont like her writing…

Angst Muse: Well…you should see her lemons….they are scary.

Ari: Shut up, or I'm trading you in for new muses!

Muses: ………


End file.
